


Bath-Time Dom

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Bath-Time Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisabellex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lisabellex).



"You own a rubber ducky. You seriously _own_ a rubber ducky." Dom raises his eyebrows in disbelief as his young lover runs the tap, wiggling the little yellow object at him and squeezing until it squeaks a little wheezily.

"Yes, _Dominic_. I own a rubber ducky. This is my mom's house, for Pete's sake! I've had it since I was about seven!"

"Pete's sake? Dear Elijah, I think you're regressing." Dom scoots casually closer to Elijah on the bathmat, kneeling behind his lover and sliding his arms around his naked waist as Elijah dips his fingers in the water to test the temperature. "Perhaps I need to remind you just how… mature you are," he suggests with an evil leer, leaning down to nip at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

"No way. The fact that my poor mother is bound to realize that we are bathing together is enough. If she hears us fucking, I'll be forced to move out again."

"Come on baby, I said nothing about fucking," Dom points out as Elijah wriggles out of his arms and lowers himself slowly into the tub. "I can hold my breath underwater for quite a long time, you know." He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively and groans.

"Well then, why don't you join the swim team," Elijah retorts, only to groan when Dom's fingers dig into his shoulders, kneeling behind him on the floor.

"Oh, that's not the particular skill I'm hoping to win medals for, love." Dom smirks, and Elijah rolls his eyes, but not without a moan as Dom's fingers sink into sore muscle tissue. "I'll convince you yet," Dom whispers into Elijah's ear, and Elijah doesn't mind admitting to himself that he's going to enjoy that process. His cock, bobbing delightedly to the water's surface, wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
